The Demon King
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU-#DarkFic/Haruno Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, memiliki 4 sahabat tanpa tahu siapa jati diri dari 4 sahabatnya itu, hidupnya berubah ketika ia berkunjung ke Kastil Hitam yang mempertemukannya dengan berbagai siluman yang hendak membunuhnya, sebenarnya apa yang para siluman itu inginkan darinya? Dan siapakah Demon King itu?/ Fic perdana, mind to R&R?[Pending]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

* * *

**WARNING : Miss Typo(s), OOC, EYD, etc.**

**M (for save)**

**SasuSaku and Sakura-centric**

* * *

**FF ini terinspirasi dari anime ****Inuyasha ****tapi saya berani jamin alurnya akan jauh berbeda. Cerita ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, jika ada nama yang sama, tempat yang sama ataupun alur yang sama mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, karena ini adalah asli khayalan saya.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

**°Okayama Castle 1370 th , Japan. **

Di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan sinar temaram mengelilingi setiap inci kastil megah nan mewah itu terlihat seorang pria berjubah hitam legam dengan sebuah _kusanagi _di lengan kanannya tengah bersedeku hormat kepada seorang pemuda tampan yang kini tengah duduk di singgasananya dan menatap pria berjubah itu datar.

"Aku ingin kau melakukanya sekarang, sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu. Kau mengerti apa maksudku, bukan?" Suara _baritone _terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut.

Sang pria yang bersedeku hormat mengangguk patuh akan penuturan dari sang raja di hadapannya. "_Ha'i_." Ujarnya singkat, mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk sang pria berjubah itu pun menatap sang raja dengan tatapan dingin, lalu dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya menghilang dengan asap putih yang kian lama kian melebur.

Sepasang _netra _merah pekat milik sang raja menatap sang rembulan dengan tatapan tajam, lalu sebuah seringaian tampak begitu jelas di raut rupawan bak dewa apolo itu.

'_Hn, sebentar lagi ... semuanya akan aku dapatkan ... kekekalan, keabadian, kekuatan dan kekuasaan!'_ batinnya penuh ambisi, pola bintang di dalam manik merah pekatnya terlihat berputar menandakan betapa hausnya ia akan kekuasaan.

Dalam sekejap beberapa pasang mata berwarna merah pekat yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya kini mulai terlihat menampakkan wujudnya. Ruangan temaram itu semakin terasa dingin ketika puluhan bawahan sang raja ikut memandang rembulan dengan geraman rendah seakan menyerukan kemenangan raja mereka yang telah di depan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, kabut tebal entah sejak kapan telah berhasil membentengi sebuah kuil terpencil di sebrang hutan belantara. Suasana begitu mencekam sehingga para warga desa itu tampak enggan melangkahkan kaki barang sejengkal saja dari rumah mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan seorang gadis cantik ber-_hakama _merah darah dengan _haori _putih bersih melekat di tubuhnya, rambut panjang pirang pucat bergelombangnya diikat rendah dengan kepangan kecil di kedua sisi wajahnya, tak lupa pita putih berukuran kecil itu telah melekat dengan indah di bagian kanan helaian rambutnya. Semua penampilan dari gadis cantik bernama Shion Kazuka sang _Miko _itu adalah lambang kesucian dari sang putri dewa.

Gadis _Miko _itu kini tengah berdoa di kuil _Shinto _dengan serius menutup kedua matanya, dua ibu jari dan dua telunjuk gadis itu membentuk pola segitiga dengan sebuah mutiara hitammengkilat berada di antara pola segitiga itu, lalu sedetik setelahnya mutiara hitam itu mengeluarkan sepercik cahaya putih di sekitarnya.

Suasananya begitu hening, bagaimana tidak? Ini hanya sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di perbatasan desa _Okayama_. Kuil _Shinto _sendiri adalah sebuah kuil istimewa yang memiliki _'Mutiara Keabadian Penyempurna Jiwa'_ atau _'Shinshi No Tampa'_ atau lebih singkat sering di sebut dengan _'Black Pearl'_ yang diincar oleh berbagai siluman untuk menyempurnakan jiwa siluman mereka yang belum sempurna.

Kuil itu di jaga ketat oleh para _Miko _terpilih seperti _Miko _sebelumnya, namun naas saat ini _Miko _terpilih itu hanya tersisa satu orang saja. Ya, yang tersisa hanya seorang gadis _Miko _berusia 19 tahun; Shion Kazuka, karena pada setiap tahunnya para _Miko _terdahulu rela mengorbankan jiwa mereka demi melindungi _Black Pearl_ dari para siluman yang hendak mencuri _Black Pearl._

Para _Miko _ rela menjadi santapan para siluman, namun pengorbanan mereka tak pernah sia-sia karena setelah jiwa mereka bersatu dengan jiwa siluman itu, para _Miko _membacakan sebuah mantra _'Desutamashi' _atau biasa disebut mantra penghancur jiwa.

Mereka menghancurkan jiwa mereka beserta jiwa para siluman yang telah menyatu dengan jiwa mereka dan akhirnya para siluman itu pun musnah bersama roh para _Miko _yang rela berkorban demi _Black Peral_.

Sang pendeta terdahulu meramalkan bahwa semua _Miko _akan musnah, tetapi _Miko _terakhir tidak akan pernah musnah karena ketika ia berkorban demi _Black Pearl _itu raganya memang musnah, namun jiwa sang _Miko _terakhir tidak akan pernah musnah melainkan jiwa _Miko _itu akan terlahir kembali kelak bersama munculnya Black Pearl di masa depan.

Kedua bola mata sang _Miko _yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka dan menatap tajam kearah depan lalu...

_TRAK!_

_CRING!_

Suasana hening di kuil itu berakhir ketika dengan hitungan detik sebuah _kusanagi _hendak memenggal kepala Shion yang tengah melakukan ritual pembersihan, namun beruntung dengan secepat kilat Shion menangkis _kusanagi _itu dengan busurnya.

"Cih, _reflex _tubuhmu tak pernah berkurang eh, Shion?" ujar seseorang berjubah hitam itu menyeringai keji kepada _Miko _di hadapannya.

Shion membulatkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya ketika menyadari siapa yang menyerangnya. "Sa-Sasori-_kun_? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Shion menatap pemuda di hadapannya nanar, bahunya bergetar hebat menahan getaran perih yang ia rasakan.

Pemuda siluman serigala di hadapannya hanya menyeringai sinis. "Kenapa? Dasar gadis bodoh! Tentu saja aku menginginkan _Black Pearl _itu sayang ...," ujarnya dengan nada menghina, dengan secepat kilat tubuh pemuda bernama Sasori itu telah berada tepat di hadapan Shion yang tengah menatap kosong ke depan.

"Kenapa sayang? Terkejut? Oh, apa karena aku kekasihmu kau menyangka bahwa aku tak menginginkan _Black Pearl _menggiurkan itu? Naíf sekali. Aku ini siluman sayang, apa kau lupa semua siluman itu sama saja; penuh akan kebohongan." Sasori berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Shion yang berdiri kaku. "Selama sepuluh tahun aku menahan agar tak mencurinya dan dengan terpaksa aku harus berpura-pura menjadi siluman baik yang tulus mencintaimu. Sampai akhirnya kesabaranku cukup sampai di sini, dan aku pastikan malam ini aku akan mendapatkannya, bukankah begitu Shion-_chan_?" ujar Sasori tanpa menghilangkan sedikit pun seringaian sinisnya.

Air mata Shion keluar begitu deras mendengar fakta yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda yang sangat di cintainya. "Begitukah? Jadi selam enam tahun menjalin kasih denganku, semua yang kaulakukan untukku hanya kebohongan belaka? Ck, tak kusangka aku begitu bodoh untuk dibodohi olehmu ...," Shion berujar miris seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam _Black Pearl _itu erat di tangannya. "Tapi ... kau salah! Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan SILUMAN BRENGSEK!"

_BUGH!_

_KRIT!_

"Argghh!"

Dengan secepat kilat Shion menendang tubuh Sasori hingga terpental jauh, melihat Sasori yang meringis kesakitan hingga membuatnya lengah. Tanpa Sasori sadari Shion menarik ulur tiga anak panahnya sekaligus, lalu melesatkan anak panah itu tepat pada jantung dan kedua bola mata sang pemuda yang ia cintai.

Air mata menetes di kedua bola mata Shion yang kini menatap Sasori nanar. _"Gommenasai ... Daisuki ...,"_

_Sing! Zrasshhh!_

"Uaarrgghhh!"

Sasori berteriak kesakitan, darah mengalir deras tepat di dada dan kedua bola matanya, sementara Shion hanya diam mematung 4 meter di hadapannya.

Sasori menatap Shion geram walau kedua matanya sudah tak dapat melihat apapun lagi. "BRENGSEK KAU _MIKO_!" dengan kecepatan kilat Sasori menghampiri Shion lalu—

_Zrashhh!_

"Arghhh!"

—Shion meringis perih ketika dengan brutalnya kuku jari runcing milik Sasori mencabik tepat di jantungnya, Shion menatap sendu ke arah Sasori yang kini tengah duduk di atas perutnya dengan tangan Sasori yang terbenam tepat di jantung Shion yang telah hancur.

_DEG!_

Entah mengapa hati sang pemuda serigala itu begitu berdenyut perih kala merasakan tubuh sang _Miko _bergetar. Walau pandangannya gelap gulita, tapi ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya kini tengah merenggang nyawa di bawahnya.

Dengan perlahan Sasori menarik tangannya yang kini telah berlumuran darah, ia menatap Shion dengan tatapan kosong walau yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan, tapi ia tahu sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya itu dalam kebutaan sekalipun, karena dia siluman. Ya, siluman selalu tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya tanpa penglihatan sekalipun.

"Astaga ... Shion!" terdengar banyak langkah kaki warga desa menuju kuil _Shinto_, Sasori bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih menahan sakit di dadanya karena anak panah yang Shion berikan.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Shion yang kini tengah berbaring dengan darah berceceran di seluruh _haori _putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Kedua mata Sasori telah buta sekarang, akan tetapi Sasori tetap dapat mengtahui keadaan kekasihnya. Kini hatinya berdenyut perih dan tanpa memedulikan _Black Pearl_ itu lagi, tubuh Sasori hilang dengan kepulan asap putih yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Meninggalkan Shion yang kini tengah merenggang nyawa.

"Itu adalah tanda cinta dariku untukmu Sa-Sasori-_kun_ ... -Uhuk!" ujar Shion terbata-bata ketika melihat Sasori pergi dengan kedua matanya yang berdarah. "Setiap kegelapan yang kaulihat, maka kau akan melihatku di sana." Lanjut Shion parau.

"SHION-_NEE_! ASTAGA! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG BAWA DIA KE TABIB!" teriak Sára gadis yang sudah dianggap Shion sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Para warga segera menghampiri tubuh Shion yang terkapar, ketika para warga hendak membopong tubuh Shion, dengan lemah Shion menolaknya. "T—tidak ... su—sudah ter—lambat ... se—sebelum aku ma—mati aku mohon arghh ... kre—kremasi mayatku dengan shh ... Uhuk— ... _Black Pearl_ yang —uhuk ... Uhuk— dibakar dengan tubuh ini. It—itu permintaan terakhirku ...," ujar Shion tersendat-sendat karena rasa sakit yang kian ia rasakan lalu perlahan matanya tertutup rapat dan hembusan napasnya pun menghilang seiring dengan tangisan yang mengiringi langkahnya menuju kehidupan selanjutnya. Ya, kehidupan selanjutnya karena Shion tak akan pernah mati.

.

Kini di depan kuil _Shinto _dan ratusan warga desa sebuah tubuh ringkih dengan pakaian _hakama _dan _haori _putih polos tengah berbaring di tengah kobaran api dengan _Black Pearl_ yang berada di antara kedua telunjuk dan kedua ibu jarinya yang membentuk pola segitiga. Kobaran api mulai berkobar menyelimuti seluruh raga Shion, kian lama api itu dengan ganas melahap tubuh sang _Miko _terakhir yang terbujur kaku.

_'Aku Shion Kazuka sang Miko terakhir mengutuk para iblis dan siluman yang ada di seluruh dunia ini terkurung dalam kobaran api bersama musnahnya raga ini, namun jiwa dan Black Pearl ini akan tetap kembali dengan lahirnya seorang anak gadis yang akan menjadi kunci untuk membebaskan kembali para Iblis dan Siluman dari kurungan Api yang membara. Ketika saat itu tiba ... nafsu, keegoisan, obsesi, kebohongan, pengorbanan, benci, darah dan cinta akan dipertanyakan dari sang Gadis terpilih dan dari sang Demon itu sendiri.'_

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**° Tokyo Hospital 1996 th, Japan. **

Jeritan panjang mengakhiri penderitaannya, suara bayi perempuan menggema keras di ruangan putih tersebut ... peluh terus bercucuran dari pelipis sang ibu. Menyunggingkan senyum lemah menatap lirih ke arah bayi mungil yang masih berlumuran darah dari rahimnya.

Menarik napas panjang, tangan pucatnya berusaha menggapai jari mungil putrinya ... lagi ia tersenyum lemah. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu tenaganya sudah habis, tak ada yang tersisa untuk bertahan.

Ruangan itu tampak hening untuk beberapa saat, para dokter dan suster yang menangani proses keluarnya kehidupan baru itu memandang nanar pasien yang kini terbujur kaku di ranjang yang menjadi saksi hebatnya pengorbanan sang ibu yang dengan susah payah melahirkan sang buah hatinya itu.

Tak lama, tangisan bayi itu pecah, memekikkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya ... bayi malang itu tahu ... sang ibu telah pergi, meninggalkannya di dunia ini sendiri.

Hanya tangisan yang mampu ia keluarkan ... bayi tak berdosa yang akan menjadi malapetaka bagi seluruh , malapetaka karena kelahirannya ...

_Sang Demon yang terkutuk telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya._

* * *

**° Tokyo 2014 th , Japan. **

Langit gelap mulai terang dengan sang mentari yang muncul dari ufuk Timur. Ya, saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Di sisi kiri pojok sebuah perpustakaan besar dengan rak buku berjajar penuh dengan tatanan yang rapi dan suasananya yang hening terlihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _bergelombang sepunggung tengah duduk seraya membaca buku yang terlihat sudah lapuk itu dengan serius di sebuah meja melingkar.

Kedua telinganya telah terpasang dengan manisnya sepasang _headset _putih kesayangannya ditemani alunan melody dari komposer Beethoven Moonlight Sonata. Kedua bola matanya bergerak liar mengamati setiap kalimat pada buku kuno yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan membuat dirinya sedikit tersentak kaget. Menolehkan kepalanya, gadis manis bernama Haruno Sakura itu mendapati sang sahabat tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sakura membalas senyuman pemuda itu lalu melepas sebelah _headset_-nya "Hey, ada apa Tobi-_kun_?" tanyanya lembut.

Tobi hanya tersenyum aneh, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Mengambil note dan penanya dengan terburu-buru, Tobi mulai menulis sesuatu pada note teman sehidupnya itu lalu memberikan _note _kecil pada Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya maklum.

Sakura menerima note kecil itu lalu membacanya.

_**'Hey ... bagaimana kabarmu saat ini? Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu semalaman. Kau tahukan bahwa aku tidak suka jika kau menghilang tanpa pamit padaku?'**_

Sakura tersenyum kecil membaca _note _dari sahabatnya itu, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tobi dan mengelus helaian rambut Tobi lembut. Pemuda dengan iris _onyx _dan surai hitam _spike _itu menutup kedua matanya menikmati belaian lembut dari tangan Sakura yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Maafkan aku ya Tobi-_kun, _kemarin aku harus pulang cepat sehingga aku lupa pamitan padamu dan meninggalkanmu bersama Ino di taman," ujar Sakura dengan nada lembut, Tobi membuka matanya lalu menuliskan sesuatu lagi dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

_**'Baiklah aku maafkan kali ini, tapi jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi, mengerti?'**_

Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. "Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Sakura berseru mantap seraya mengusap pipi pemuda bisu itu lembut. Ketika masih asik saling berpandangan mereka dikagetkan oleh suara deheman seseorang.

Tobi dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan di sana terdapat dua orang pemuda yang tengah menatap mereka tajam, —ah ralat mungkin hanya satu orang pemuda saja yang _bisa _menatap mereka dengan tajam.

Sakura perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Tobi, lalu beranjak berdiri menghampiri kedua pemuda itu setelah mem-_pause mp3 _pada _gadget_-nya.

"Hati-hati Sasori-_kun_, biarkan aku membantumu berjalan." Ujar Sakura lalu menggandeng lengan pemuda bernama Sasori itu lembut dan membawanya duduk di kursi melingkar perpustakaan itu.

Setelah duduk dan menyimpan tongkat lipatnya di meja, Sasori tersenyum tulus ke arah depan lalu perlahan meraba-raba wajah Sakura dan mengelusnya lembut, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau tak pernah bosan melakukan ini padaku."

Sakura tersenyum manis walau hatinya terasa miris karena ia sadar Sasori tak akan pernah bisa melihat senyumannya dan indahnya dunia. Dalam pandangan Sasori hanya kegelapan 'lah yang Sasori lihat.

"EHEM!"

Lagi-lagi suara deheman seseorang membuat Sakura tersentak, Sakura menatap pemuda berkulit _tan _itu sebal. "Ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau berdehem tidak jelas seperti itu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto mencibir kesal. "Oi! Kau mengabaikanku, _dattebayo_!" Ujarnya merajuk.

Sakura menggeleng kecil, kemudian menarik Naruto duduk di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah merajuk_, Bakka_!" ucap Sakura tak acuh lalu kembali menekuni buku yang ia baca.

Tobi dan Sasori hanya tersenyum geli mendengar panggilan Sakura ketika jengah kepada sikap manja pemuda _tan _itu.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua halisnya kesal. "Oi, oi! Kalian berdua! Berhentilah tersenyum aneh seperti itu, dasar brengsek!" teriak Naruto jengkel.

Sakura mendelik tajam. "Berisik, Naruto!" desisnya seraya memukul kepala Naruto, lalu kembali membaca dengan tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Dan sontak saja. membuat kedua pemuda itu segera menahan tawanya.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya dengan mata berair. "Itu sangat sakit sekali, Sakura-_chan_! Ya ampun tenagamu seperti mons ..." Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika sepasang iris klorofil menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersedekap dada setelah berdehem. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak bosan dengan buku-buku anehmu itu, Sakura-_chan_?" ucapnya penuh antisipasi. Takut-takut jika Sakura akan memukulnya lagi, namun sepertinya dugaannya tak tepat karena Sakura memilih untuk kembali membaca bukunya.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tahu benar aku tak akan pernah bosan."

"Sakura?" Sasori meraba-raba sesuatu di sampingnya, lalu dengan sigap Sakura mengenggam tangan Sasori.

"Ya, Sasori-_kun. _Ada apa?" Tanyanya seraya menatap Sasori bingung.

"Lusa nanti kita akan tour ke Kastil Okayama, 'kan? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya?" tanya Sasori dengan nada sedikit antusias.

Sakura mengkerutkan halisnya heran. "Eh? Apa kita tetap jadi ke sana? Bukankah kastil itu dilarang untuk dikunjungi?"

"Entahlah."

"Baiklah nanti aku akan tanyakan pada Ino dan mempersiapkan segalanya," ujar Sakura yang tak mau ambil pusing tentang acara _Study Tour-_nya itu. Lalu Sakura kembali menenggelamkan diri pada bukunya.

Entah kenapa raut wajah ketiga pemuda itu berubah menjadi dingin dan menatap Sakura tajam ... tentunya tanpa Sakura sadari.

_'Sudah waktunya sang Demon bangkit!'_ batin seseorang seraya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Aku sudah tidak sabar berlibur ke Okayama!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut _ponytail _antusias kepada Sakura yang kini tengah memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Ya, mereka berdua kini tengah berada di kantin.

Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan bosan, "Dasar bodoh! Kita bukan berlibur _pig_! Tapi kita akan _Touring_ ... dasar kau ini!"

Yamanaka Ino mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kau ini biarlah aku menganggap ini sebuah liburan, Jidat! Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu asal-usul Kastil Okayana? Kastil itu sangat misterius dan terkesan horror, _lho_." Ucap Ino mulai serius.

Sakura memandang Ino _sedikit _tertarik. "Hm, apa maksudmu? Jujur saja aku tidak tahu Ino," sahutnya sedikit malu.

Ino mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin, "Kau ini 'kan pecinta _Mitologi, _seharusnya kau tahu tentang sejarah _Castle, _Sakura! Ah sudahlah. Begini _Okayama Castle (__冈山__城__Okayama-Jo)_ adalah Istana Jepang di kota Okayama, Prefektur Okayama, Jepang. Menara utama selesai pada tahun 1597, kemudian—"

"_Stop! Stop! Stop!_" Sakura memotong penjelasan Ino dengan wajah frustasi, "Ino! Jika kau ingin menjelaskan tentang kronologis Kastil Okayama itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu, _okay_?"

Ino terkekeh lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang pasti tidak gatal, "Hehehe ... maaf-maaf aku kira kau belum tahu kronologis, tapi tentang misteri kehororan kastil itu benar adanya _kok_."

Sakura menyesap es tehnya pelan lalu kembali menatap Ino malas, "Apanya yang misterius dan horor? Bukankah ceritanya biasa saja?"

Ino menyeringai lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura penuh arti, "Tidak Sakura, penjelasanku tadi itu memang benar adanya, tapi tanpa semua orang sadari kronologi tentang _Okayama Castle _sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu."

Sakura mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu Ino? Bukankah kronologisnya memang seperti itu?" Sakura memakan satu _stick _kentangnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ino.

Ino menghela napas lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Sakura. Dengar, nenekku yang berada di Okayama pernah bercerita padaku bahwa _Okayama Castle _adalah sebuah Kastil yang dibangun oleh para devil dari bawah tanah untuk menjadikan singgasana yang nyaman untuk raja mereka yang biasa disebut dengan _Demon King._ Lihat saja bentuk arsitekturnya terkesan _Dark_ darikebanyakan kastil pada umumnya. Diketahui sesungguhnya _Okayama Castle _itu selesai dibangun pada tahun 1300 bukanlah tahun 1597. Setelah para Devil selesai membangun Kastil itu dengan hormat mereka mempersilahkan sang Raja Demon menepati singgasananya."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Berhentilah berkhayal _pig_! Mana ada cerita seperti itu?" dengan geram Ino menyentil dahi Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu jidat! Jika kau tak percaya tak apa, tapi kumohon biarkan aku bercerita okay?" ujar Ino memohon dan Sakura pun menghela napas seraya mengangguk pasrah.

Ino tersenyum lebar dan mulai bercerita kembali, "Raja Demon itu sendiri memiliki rupa yang sangat rupawan. Ah, aku lupa sebenarnya sang Raja Demon itu adalah seorang keturunan murni darah bangsawan, namun tetap saja ia tak sempurna sebelum menyatukan _Shinshi No Tampa_ atau_ Black Pearl_ dengan jiwanya. Ibu Raja Demon sendiri adalah seorang Ratu Angel yang telah menikah dengan Raja Angel, namun ketika pertempuran antara dunia Demon dan Angel, ratu Angel diculik oleh sang Raja Demon terdahulu.

Selama 200 tahun lamanya Ratu Angel dijadikan pemuas nafsu sang Demon King dan tanpa disangka-sangka Ratu Angel mengandung benih dari Sang Demon ...," Ino menghentikan sejenak ceritanya dan meninum lemon tea-nya pelan, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam menunggu cerita —_menurutnya_— konyol itu dari mulut Ino.

Ino tersenyum tipis lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Karena sifat keibuan yang dimiliki oleh Ratu Angel, Ratu Angel dengan tulus merawat kandungannya dengan baik karena bagaimanapun juga anak yang berada dalam kandungannya adalah darah dagingnya walaupun itu bukanlah benih dari sang suami tercinta(Angel's King).

Sang Demon sendiri tak pernah ambil pusing tentang keadaan sang Ratu Angel yang tengah mengandung benihnya. 65 tahun kemudian perang antara Demon dan Angel kembali terjadi dan kini kemenangan berpindah kepada pihak Angel, dan Raja Demon musnah di tangan Raja Angel.

Dengan perasaan yang bahagia sang Raja Angel melangkah menuju tempat di mana Istrinya berada, namun betapa terpukulnya sang Raja Angel ketika melihat sang istri baru saja melahirkan Anak sang Demon. Ratu Angel bersujud memohon agar Raja Angel tidak membunuh bayi itu dan Raja Angel pun mengabulkannya, tetapi dengan satu syarat; sang Ratu harus mengambil setengah dari kekuatan sang Bayi Angel dan Demon itu demi keamanan dunia dan sang Ratu pun menyetujuinya ...," Ino kembali menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, Sakura menatap Ino heran.

"Hey kenapa berhenti? Ayo ceritakan lagi cerita khayalanmu itu, ternyata menarik juga ... Demon king? Angel queen? Wow!" ujar Sakura dengan nada mengejek, Ino menghela napas mencoba untuk mengacuhkan ejekan sahabat _pink_-nya itu.

"Sebelum kembali ke dunia Angel, sang Ratu Angel menitipkan bayinya kepada para bawahan Raja Demon terdahulu dan meminta mereka menjaga puteranya itu dengan baik dan kelak menjadikannya sebagai_ The Demon King_ yang baru.

Ketika perjalanan menuju dunia Angel sang Ratu melihat sebuah kuil _Shinto_ di pinggir hutan belantara, sang Ratu meminta izin kepada suaminya untuk menghampiri Kuil itu sebentar dan sang Raja pun mengizinkannya. Dengan keyakinan pasti sang Ratu merubah setengah kekuatan dari puteranya itu dengan sebuah mutiara hitam berukuran sebesar kepalan tangan manusia lalu menyimpannya di Kuil itu dengan segel setelah itu sang Ratu kembali ke dunianya dan kembali menjalankan kehidupannya." Sakura diam menyimak penjelasan panjang lebar dari sahabat perempuannya itu, kantin itu mulai sepi ... suasananya pun mendadak terasa dingin dan jujur saja Sakura —_sedikit_— merinding.

Ino menarik napasnya pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan dengan seringaian tipis yang terpeta di bibirnya, "Berita tentang keberadaan _Black Pearl_ itu menyebar dengan pesat ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Para siluman, iblis, werewolf, bangsa Vampire dan drakula mencoba untuk mencuri Mutiara Keabadian Penyempurna Jiwa itu untuk menyempurnakan wujud dan kekuatan mereka, namun para _Miko_ terpilih tidak tinggal diam, mereka melindungi _Black Pearl_ itu dengan mengorbankan jiwa mereka."

"Eh tunggu ... jadi para _Miko _itu rela mati hanya karena bola hitam itu? Sungguh tidak masuk akal!" sungut Sakura yang tak habis pikir dengan jalan cerita yang sahabatnya ceritakan itu, Ino menatap Sakura tajam dan Sakura yang menyadari kebodohannya telah memotong cerita Ino —_lagi_— kembali bungkam dan menatap Ino serius.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Itu sudah tugas mereka sebagai _Miko _Saku. Pada tahun 1370 adalah puncak dari segalanya; sang _Miko_ terakhir bernama Shion Kazuka terbunuh di tangan siluman serigala yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya.

Ketika kremasi, Shion meminta para warga desa mengkremasi dirinya dengan membawa _Black Pearl _bersamanya dalam kobaran api. Awalnya para warga tidak setuju jika _Black Pearl _yang dipercayai dapat menghancurkan sekaligus melindungi dunia itu dikremasi dengan Sang _Miko_, namun dengan tegas _Miko_ terakhir itu menjanjikan bahwa Para siluman, Iblis, werewolf, Vampire dan Drakula di dunia ini akan ikut musnah bersama terbakarnya sang _Black Pearl _dalam kobaran api.

Pada akhirnya para warga pun menyetujui permintaan terakhir Shion. Dan janji yang Shion berikan ternyata membuahkan hasil, sejak musnahnya _Black Pearl _segala bentuk siluman, iblis, werewolf, Vampire dan Drakula-pun menghilang bak di telan bumi. Namun satu hal yang tak dapat Shion janjikan ...," Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan itu membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Hn? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, Ino memandang Sakura serius dan tajam.

"Kutukan sang _Miko_ tidak mempan kepada sang Demon King, Sang Demon King tidak akan pernah musnah. Ya, dia hanya tertidur dan ketika sang terpilih terlahir dengan _Black Pearl_ tersemat di jantungnya maka Sang terpilih itu akan menjadi penanda bagi bangsa di bumi ini malapetaka karena kelahirannya ...

_Sang Demon yang terkutuk telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya."_

Sakura menatap Ino serius. "Benarkah?" dan Ino mengangguk mantap, namun sejurus kemudian wajah serius Sakura berubah menjadi memerah dan saat itu juga tawanya meledak. "Ino ceritamu keren sekali. Tch, kau ini! Mana ada cerita seperti itu? Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas! Lihat kantin sudah sepi." Setelah puas tertawa karena cerita konyol sahabat pirangnya itu, Sakura pun beranjak melangkah keluar kantin yang nyatanya masih sangat ramai ... diikuti Ino yang kini tengah menatap punggung Sakura tajam.

_'Kau harus percaya Sakura! Karena ... kaulah sang terpilih itu.' _

_Singg!_

Sakura tak sadar jika ada sesuatu yang bersinar terang tepat di dada kirinya.

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

Author's note 

**Hai minna-san, watashi wa Uchiha Misaki desu yorishiku. Panggil saya Sasa saja.**

**Saya adalah newbie di sini, setelah hampir satu tahun saya menjadi reader di ffn ini finally ... saya mencoba untuk menyalurkan sedikit imajinasi saya untuk SasuSaku Fanfictions story.**

**Ini fanfic ****pertama ****saya di ffn, oh ya fanfic ini pernah saya publish dengan cast yang berbeda di akun facebook saya. Cerita ini masih jauh sekali dari kata sempurna dan pastinya akan ada banyak kesalahan, entah itu Miss typo(s), ketidakteraturan EYD dan sebagainya. Jadi, saya dengan penuh harap pada para **_**senpai **_**dan readers mohon bimbingannya, Terima Kasih.**

**Salam hangat,**

**UchiHaruno Misaki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

* * *

**WARNING : Miss Typo(s), OOC, EYD, etc.**

**M (for save)**

**SasuSaku and Sakura-centric**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Terik matahari terlihat menyinari beberapa kaca bus yang berhenti berbondong-bondong di parkiran sebuah bangunan hitam yang lebih dikenal dengan Kastil Okayama. Semua penumpang di dalamnya mulai menghambur keluar bus.

"Hahh ... akhirnya kita sampai juga! Tiga jam perjalanan menbuat tubuhku terasa remuk semua!" ujar seorang gadis _blonde _nyentrik yang baru saja turun dari angkutan bus itu, berjalan mengelilingi taman depan Kastil Okayama seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Haruno Sakura yang baru saja turun dari bus _touring _tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya, "Hey, _pig_! Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, baru saja tiga jam sudah mengeluh seperti itu." Ino hanya tertawa ringan mendengar panturan dari sahabatnya, lalu pergi ke arah Kastil itu meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura membenarkan letak ranselnya yang lumayan berat. Ya, _touring _ini akan memakan waktu sekitar satu minggu dan para dosen menginformasikan bahwa seluruh anggota _touring _tidak akan menginap di Hotel melainkan para anggota dianjurkan membuat tenda perkemahan di hutan berjarak 5oo meter dari Kastil itu.

Peraturan itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tersebut karena sepertinya ide mendirikan tenda terdengar sangat menantang adrenalin sekaligus menarik untuk dilaksanakan.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, lalu menghirup udara dengan sebuah senyuman tipis terpeta di sudut bibirnya. _'Haaah ... segarnya,'_ batinnya rileks.

Teringat sesuatu Sakura segera membuka kedua matanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada tujuh buah bus berwarna merah di belakangnya. "Sasori-_kun_, Tobi-_kun_, Naruto!" Sakura berseru ketika melihat tiga sahabatnya yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu tugu dengan wajah serius_—entah apa yang mereka bicarakan_.

Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya. Dari gelagat para sahabatnya, Sakura yakin mereka tidak mendengar suara Sakura. Maka dengan jahil Sakura berencana mengejutkan mereka.

Sakura berjalan perlahan-lahan menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya.

"... tidak, bagaimana jika besok malam saja kita menemui_nya_? Jika malam ini, itu terlalu cepat. Kau tenang saja Tobi, aku yakin _dia _tahu bahwa gadis itu—"

"DOR! _Hayo _kalian lagi membicarakan apa _sih_? Sepertinya seru." Ketiga pemuda itu tersentak kaget ketika Sakura dengan polosnya menepuk pundak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ehem, Sakura-_chan_? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup, Tobi pun terlihat canggung. Hanya Sasori yang terlihat tenang dan jujur saja tingkah mereka membuat Sakura memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Kalian ... apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan kau Naruto," —_gluk_! Dengan susah payah pemuda pirang itu menelan salivanya sendiri ketika Sakura menunjuk keningnya, "kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Siapa yang kalian bicarakan, eh?"

Sasori meraba-raba sekitarnya dan —_tap_! Sasori berhasil menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura, "Apa yang kami bicarakan itu masalah para pria Sakura, apa kau yakin ingin tahu apa yang para pria bicarakan?" dan —_blush_! Wajah Sakura bersemu merah ketika ia menyadari apa yang sering para pria bicarakan, apalagi tadi ia mendengar Naruto menyebutkan _'gadis'_.

Maka dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti—tidak! Aku tidak mau tahu! Tch, sudahlah cepat kita pergi menyusul Ino." Sakura dengan pelan mulai menuntun Sasori yang tengah terkekeh geli, lalu melangkah menghampiri Ino yang tengah berjongkok di depan kolam ikan kecil.

Naruto dan Tobi menghela napas lega ketika melihat Sakura berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Huuh, untung saja Sakura tak mendengar semuanya. Bukan begitu Kakek Madara?" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, Tobi menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tugu batu itu seraya menatap punggung Sakura tajam dengan matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

"Hn, kau benar. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu di tempat ramai seperti ini, bocah." Ujar Tobi dengan nada berat.

"Terserah kau saja, Kakek tua!" Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli, lalu mulai berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan cengiran bodohnya _—setidaknya menurut Tobi—_ meninggalkan Tobi yang tetap dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya.

_'Hn, kau datang?'_

Tobi menyeringai ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi dipikirannya. "_Ya, sesuai ramalan; bukan hanya aku yang datang, tapi ... —__**kami**__." _Jawab Tobi dengan kemampuan telepatinya.

_'Hn, aku tahu. Gunakanlah waktu satu minggu ini sebaik mungkin untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Demon sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.'_

Tobi menutup kedua matanya, _"Tentu."_

_'Hn. Aku percayakan tugas ini padamu, hanya padamu ... Kakek.'_

Tidak ada lagi suara setelah gumaman dingin itu. Membuka matanya perlahan, Tobi menatap Kastil di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Beranjak dari posisinya, pemuda berambut hitam _spike _itu mulai melangkah menghampiri keempat sahabatnya yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu pohon sakura dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantung celanannya setelah merubah iris matanya seperti sedia kala. Tentu saja.

Ya, mereka sedang bersantai karena kegiatan _touring _tidak akan dilaksanakan pada siang hari melainkan akan dilaksanakan tepat pada malam hari.

_'Sesuai rencana.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam petang, cahaya matahari pun mulai menyurut dengan warna merah jingga di ufuk barat.

"Hey! Bawa talinya kemari Ino bukan di sana, kau ini bagaimana?!" Naruto terlihat sangat kesal ketika melihat Ino yang selalu saja salah menyematkan tali di setiap ujung tenda mereka.

Suasana hutan belantara itu terlihat gelap mencekam, tetapi tidak menyurutkan semangat para mahasiswa dalam aktivitasnya saat ini. Ya, para anggota _tour _kini tengah mendirikan tenda-tenda mereka termasuk Naruto dan Ino yang sedari tadi ribut.

"Dasar rubah bodoh! Jangan memarahiku terus bisa? Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Aku tidak tahu caranya mendirikan tenda seperti ini!" Karena kesal selalu dimarahi akhirnya dengan penuh amarah Ino melempar seutas tali di tangannya itu ke arah Naruto dan —_Bletrak_!

"Argh! Sakit bodoh!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sangat berdenyut ngilu akibat tali berujung besi lancip itu Ino lemparkan, untung saja Naruto selalu memakai pelindung kepala di keningnya sehingga besi tajam itu gagal menancap di kepalanya, jika tidak, —ah bahkan pemuda bertanda kelahiran di kedua pipinya itu tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya kelak.

"Haha! Rasakan itu idiot!" tanpa memedulikan Naruto, Ino dengan santainya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon besar lalu tanpa aba-aba gadis itu memanjat pohon tersebut dan kini Ino telah duduk manis seraya mendengarkan musik melalui kedua _headset_-nya di salah satu dahan pohon yang menjuntai cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah.

Sedangkan Naruto? Oh, lihatlah dengan perasaan kesal Naruto kembali mendirikan kedua tenda itu dan tak lama Tobi datang membantu Naruto.

Sasori yang sedari tadi duduk di rerumputan tak jauh dari lokasi kedua sahabat _blonde_-nya itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ya, mata Sasori boleh saja gelap tanpa adanya penglihatan, akan tetapi jangan lupa instingnya kuat. Ia bahkan tahu ada segerombolan semut tengah berjalan berbondong-bondong di batu besar yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari posisinya sekarang dan Sakura yang tengah duduk di sisi timur tigapuluh meter darinya.

Sasori menghela napas pelan lalu mulai merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput itu, iris hazel kosongnya menatap langit malam. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada masalalunya yang kelam, oh jika dipikir-pikir sudah lebih dari lima ratus tahun lamanya sejak kejadian itu.

_'Shion ...'_

Sasori memejamkan matanya dan ketika itu terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah butiran _liquid _bening meluncur sempurna di kedua pipi putih bak pualamnya. Menangis. Ya, Sasori selalu seperti ini, menangis dalam penyesalan.

Sungguh ia sangat menyesal telah melakukan hal itu pada kekasihnya. Semua ini gara-gara batu nista itu, Sasori mengepalkan kepalan tangannya erat. Membuka kelopak matanya, terlihatlah pancaran tajam penuh luka di kedua mata _hazel_-nya yang kosong.

_'Kau harus membayar semuanya!'_ batinnya murka.

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain hutan itu, terlihat gadis berhelaian _soft pink _bergelombang indah menjuntai hingga pinggang tengah berbaring di batu besar seraya menekuni layar _gadget_-nya yang menampilkan beberapa gambar dan artikel.

"Hmm, Zeus? Bukankah dia dewa langit dari mitos Yunani? Ah, sepertinya ini menarik." Dengan semangat Sakura menekan link judul di layar datar itu.

_ZEUS Sang Dewa Langit _

_Sebagai dewa langit Zeus memiliki akses intim yang mudah pada para perempuan cantik di seluruh dunia dan dia memang memanfaatkan hal itu. Selain itu, kekuasaannya sebagai dewa tertinggi menjadikannya sukar untuk ditolak perempuan._

_Sebelum menikah dengan Hera, Zeus telah terlebih dahulu menikahi Metis, Themis, dan Mnemosine. Zeus juga berhubungan dengan Leto tidak lama setelah menikah dengan Hera. Beberapa perempuan yang pernah ditiduri oleh Zeus setelah menikah dengan Hera di antaranya adalah : Europe, Io, Semele, Ganimede, Kallisto, Leto, Aigina._

_S_akura mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Apa ini? Dewa? Cih, apa dia yang suka meniduri banyak wanita berbeda pantas disebut dewa? Ia lebih pantas disebut Iblis!' gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. Kendati merasa kesal, karena rasa penasaran yang merajalela dalam dirinya, akhirnya Sakura mulai membaca artikel itu satu persatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura melongo ketika otak cerdasnya mulai menyaring kalimat demi kalimat yang ia baca, "Oh astaga! Seorang dewa memperkosa? Bahkan ia memperkosa Hera Kakaknya sendiri? Dan apa ini? Ganimede 'kan laki-laki! Jangan bilang dewa juga bisa terkena penyakit _bisexual_? Aku yakin pasti dia benar-benar Iblis bukan dewa!" dengan malas Sakura mulai mematikan _gadget_-nya, lalu ia melihat jam yang ternyata telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya lalu menatap langit hitam bertaburan bintang itu dengan dahi mengerenyit karena pikirannya kini penuh dengan isi artikel tadi. Beginilah jika menjadi seorang maniak kisah mitologi seperti nona Haruno Sakura ini. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali memikirkan kisah tadi.

Pertama tentang dewa Zeus yang mencintai Hera Kakaknya sendiri, Hera yang tak merespon rasa cinta dewa Zeus atau Adiknya itu membuat dewa Zeus melakukan tipu muslihat dengan menyamar jadi burung tekukur. Ketika Hera melihat burung tersebut hinggap di jendela kamarnya, tanpa menaruh curiga sedikit pun Hera mendekat menghampiri burung tersebut. Tanpa diduga burung itu terbang dan hinggap di payudaranya, saat itulah Zeus berubah pada wujudnya kembali dan memperkosa Hera saat itu juga.

Karena Hera memiliki harga diri yang tinggi maka untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Hera pun terpaksa menikahi Zeus.

_Bajingan!_

Kedua, Zeus yang selalu mudah jatuh cinta ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik dan akan langsung menyetubuhinya saat itu juga. Bahkan Zeus dengan sengaja menodai seorang gadis yang telah bersumpah kepada sahabatnya Arthemis —_yang ternyata puteri Zeus sendiri_— bahwa ia akan menjaga keperawanannya, ya Zeus menyamar jadi Arthemis puterinya untuk mendekati gadis itu dan langsung menyetubuhi gadis suci tersebut.

Akibatnya sang Artemis marah, kecewa dan sedih, lalu gadis bernama Kallisto itu dibenci oleh Arthemis dan diusir dari kelompoknya.

_Brengsek!_

Terakhir, Zeus yang mencintai seorang pemuda yang notabenenya seorang pangeran berparas rupawan sehingga membuat dewa Zeus tertarik dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai kekasih yang kesekian kalinya. Walau berakhir dengan dikirimnya pemuda itu ke langit untuk di jadikan salah satu lambang rasi bintang.

_Iblis!_

"Aneh, dewa macam apa yang berbuat hal keji dan licik seperti itu kepada Kakaknya sendiri? Memperkosa para gadis dan menjadikan sesama jenis sebagai kekasihnya. Che, benar-benar Iblis berwujud dewa. Jika saja ada Iblis sepertinya ada di hadapanku saat ini maka tanpa pikir panjang akan kuhajar dengan sekuat tenaga dan—Ah! Apa yang kaubicarakan Sakura _baka_? Ia 'kan dewa pasti belum apa-apa kau sudah mati terbakar," Sakura terkekeh dengan gumamannya sendiri, tanpa ingin ambil pusing tentang kisah mitos itu Sakura menghela napas dan tanpa sengaja tangan kanan Sakura menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin di area lehernya.

Aa, sebuah kalung sederhana dengan sebuah liontin kristal hijau. Pandangan mata Sakura berubah sendu, gadis itu menggenggam kalung tersebut lalu menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong tanpa arti, hatinya merasa tercubit ketika mengingat latar belakang hidupnya sendiri.

_'Tuhan ... apa arti diriku dilahirkan jika ibuku saja tega meninggalkan aku sendirian yang bahkan baru melihat dunia ini?' _batinnya getir, tersenyum masam Sakura mulai menutup matanya seraya memeluk kalung dan _gadget_-nya sekaligus.

Suara para mahasiswa di tengah-tengah api unggun yang baru saja dinyalakan terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Sakura. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang mata merah tengah menatapnya dari atas Kastil tersebut sedari tadi dengan seringaian ganjil di sudut bibir seseorang itu.

Posisi Sakura saat ini sebenarnya sungguh rentan akan bahaya, kenapa? Oh ayolah seorang gadis tengah berbaring di batu besar dekat hutan rimbun sendirian. Ya, sendirian! Kendatipun jarak tenda hanya limapuluh meter darinya, tetap saja wilayah yang Sakura tempati terlihat gelap tanpa cahaya. Tanpa memedulikan posisinya, dengan nyaman Sakura terus saja menutup kedua matanya. Sayup-sayup Sakura dapat mendengar obrolan para anggota _touring _dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis.

_'Ahahaaa dasar bodoh kau Matsuri!'_

_'Kau menyebalkan Kankouro! Kembalikan novelku!'_

_'Ambil saja sendiri!'_

_'Hey ini air hangatnya ayo cepat bikin kopi, suasananya mulai mendingin.'_

_'Iya sebentar aku buatkan untukmu Zuki-kun'_

_'Key mana gitarku? Aku ingin memainkannya, bukankah sangat cocok bermain gitar dalam suasana seperti ini?'_

_'Kau benar Toru, sebentar aku ambilkan di tenda,'_

_'Hm, cepatlah!'_

_'Oke.'_

_'Hey Ino cepat turun dari sana! Sudah malam dan tolong panggilkan Sakura-chan di sana,'_

_'Iya Ino ini sudah jam tujuh malam, bahaya jika Sakura tetap di sana. Cepatlah bawa Sakura ke sini.'_

_'Haah baiklah Naruto, Sasori aku panggilkan Sakura. Kalian cerewet sekali dan kau Tobi jangan menatapku seperti itu!'_

_'Haha Tobi bilang cepatlah nona cerewet jangan banyak bicara, bawa Sakura sekarang!'_

_'Huh! Kau menyebalkan Naruto baka!'_

_'Cih, kau lebih menyebalkan!'_

_'Kau!'_

_'Kau!'_

_'Ka—'_

_'Sudahlah Naruto, Ino! Cepat panggil Sakura!'_

_'Baiklah ...'_

_'Sakura!'_

_'Hey Sakura!'_

_'SAKU—'_

_Wushhhhhhhhh!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hening _...

Sakura yang tengah menikmati hembusan angin malam itu tersadar ketika suara Ino yang memanggilnya lenyap dan suasana di sekitarnya berubah hening tanpa suara para anggota _tour_, maka dengan cepat Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan langsung bangkit duduk.

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar dan jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat sekitarnya yang sangat gelap gulita, tanpa ada api unggun ... tenda-tenda ... anggota _touring _... para sahabatnya dan, —Ino.

Perlahan Sakura turun dari batu itu dan menatap was-was pada sekitarnya, "Ino? Sasori? Tobi? Naruto? Kalian di mana? HALLO?!" Sakura terus berteriak seraya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke depan.

"..." Hanya keheningan yang menjawab teriakan gadis itu, peluh mulai membanjiri tubuh Sakura seiring dengan langkah demi langkah yang Sakura susuri.

_Srek_!

"Grrrrrrrrr!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara geraman rendah tepat dibelakang tubuh Sakura, demi Tuhan Sakura tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Maka dengan tubuh gemetar hebat Sakura berlari sekuat tenaganya.

Wussh!

"GRRRRRRR!"

"Hikss, Ino ... Sasori ... Naruto ... Tobi, tolong aku!" Sakura semakin mempercepat laju larinya, tanpa terasa Sakura mulai mengisak. Takut. Sungguh Sakura sangat takut saat ini. Suasananya begitu mencekam, angin dingin terus berhembus, rimbunnya pohon itu membuat Sakura semakin sesak karena takut.

_'Di mana ini Tuhan? Ino, Sasori, Naruto, Tobi ... kalian dimana?' _batinnya terus berteriak pilu. Sungguh apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Sakura yakin tadi ia berada di tempat perkemahan tapi, mengapa ia ada di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini? Dan lagi mengapa cahaya bulan berwarna merah? Dengan perlahan Sakura mendongkakan wajahnya ke langit dan —DEG!

"A-apa ini? Ke-kenapa bulan itu berwarna merah?!" gumamnya lirih, Sakura kembali berlari tanpa memikirkan semua keganjilan disekitarnya itu.

"Grrrrrrr!"

_**Kkaak ... kkaak ... kkaak!**_

_**Kkaak ... kkaak ... kkaak!**_

_**Kkaak ... kkaak ... kkaak!**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak histeris ketika suara itu terdengar semakin jelas apalagi suara ratusan burung gagak hitam yang seakan meneriakan kedua telinganya, tanpa sengaja Sakura tersandung sebuah akar melingkar di depannya dan—

_Bruk_!

—Sakura menabrak sesuatu, setelah itu penglihatannya terasa berkunang-kunang dan semuanya gelap. Ya, Sakura pingsan di dalam rengkuhan _makhluk _yang ia tabrak.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua aktivitasnya selesai Naruto beranjak menghampiri pohon yang Ino tempati dan berkacak pinggang di bawah pohon besar dihadapannya itu, "Oi! Ino cepat turun dari sana! Sudah malam dan tolong panggilkan Sakura-_chan _di sana," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah. Ino menoleh ke bawah dan —hup! Ino dengan sukses mendarat di permukaan tanah lalu berjalan ke arah tenda meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menjawabnya.

Naruto menatap Ino sebal lalu berjalan di belakangnya, sedangkan Sasori yang menyadari langkah kaki yang menghampirinya tersenyum tipis, "Iya Ino ini sudah jam tujuh malam, bahaya jika Sakura tetap di sana. Cepatlah bawa Sakura ke sini," ujarnya dengan tenang.

Ino menghela napas, "Haah ... baiklah Naruto, Sasori aku panggilkan Sakura. Kalian cerewet sekali dan kau Tobi jangan menatapku seperti itu!" ujarnya sedikit jengkel.

Tobi mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli lalu menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Naruto, "Haha! Tobi bilang cepatlah nona cerewet jangan banyak bicara, bawa Sakura sekarang!" ujar Naruto ketika selesai membaca note dari pemuda _spike _hitam itu dengan seringaian kemenangannya.

Ino mendengus lalu menunjuk Naruto garang, "Huh! Kau menyebalkan Naruto _baka_!"

"Cih, kau lebih menyebalkan!" Sahut Naruto berdecih remeh. Ino dan Naruto saling melempar tatapan tajam, bahkan sebuah kilatan petir menjadi penghubung diantara keduanya tanda bahwa tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin mengalah.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Ka—"

Tobi hanya diam memandang kedua sahabat _blonde_-nya itu dengan tatapan polos, —ah lebih tepatnya berpura-pura polos. Sedangkan Sasori menghela napas, "Sudahlah Naruto, Ino! Cepat panggil Sakura!" ujarnya dengan nada datar, Naruto langsung diam dan Ino —lagi, menghela napas.

"Iya-iya!"

Dengan langkah santai Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura jauh di depan sana, menghela napas Ino mulai membuka mulutnya dan— "Sakura!" ia berteriak memanggil Sakura yamg tengah memejamkan matanya.

"..." Sakura tidak menyahut dan itu membuat Ino jengkel juga, "Hey Sakura!" teriaknya sekali lagi dan lagi Sakura hanya diam. Maka dengan langkah sedikit dipercepat Ino kembali berteriak, "SAKU—"

Wusshhh!

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang sehingga membuat Ino menutup matanya dan—

Siiiiing!

Dengan cepat Ino membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara berdengung dan matanya sukses terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sesuatu di dada Sakura bersinar terang, seketika itu pula tubuh Sakura lenyap tertelan cahaya itu.

Tubuh Ino kaku, "SAKURA?!" Ino berlari ke arah batu itu dan tetap saja Sakura tidak ada di sana. Sasori, Naruto dan Tobi yang mendengar suara teriakan tersebut langsung bergegas menghampiri Ino dengan wajah heran.

"Ada apa Ino dan di mana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto heran sekaligus khawatir. Ya, ia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu. Ino menatap ketiga pemuda itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"_Black pearl_ itu telah menelan Sakura ... a—aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?!" ujarnya panik, Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya.

"APA?!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi, matanya mulai berubah warna menjadi _orange _dengan garis vertikal sebagai pupilnya. "Sial! Seharusnya bukan hari ini! Seharusnya ketika bulan mera— tunggu! Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Sasori tersenyum menyeringai, "Hm, tanggal 31 Oktober dan malam ini bulan merah akan muncul Naruto. Aku yakin di _Nakitama _bulan itu sudah berubah." Ino, Naruto dan Tobi menatap Sasori dengan tatapan berbeda-beda.

Naruto menghela napas berat, "Haah baiklah kita susul Sakura jam sembilan nanti. Ino pastikan waktu antara Tokyo dan _Nakitama _tidak berubah, Sasori kau cuci semua otak manusia itu dari ingatan tentang kita dan kau Tobi siapkan mentalmu untuk membuka portal menuju _Nakitama_!" ujar Naruto datar, Ino, Sasori dan Tobi mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu mereka kembali pada perkemahan untuk memulai tugas mereka. Berbeda dengan Tobi yang kini masih berdiri kaku di sana, memejamkam matanya Tobi mulai bertelepati kembali dengan tuannya.

"_Bocah, apa kau yang merencanakan ini semua?"_

_'Hn, kita harus mempercepatnya, Kakek.'_

_"Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu terburu-buru?"_

_'Aku tahu, tapi para tetua brengsek itu mulai bergerak berencana menghianati kita, Kekek. Lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Ini demi Demon!"_

_"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"_

_'Gadis itu akan aman dalam pengawasanku saat ini.'_

_"Baiklah aku mengerti."_

Tobi menghembuskan napasnya pasrah lalu mulai mempersiapkan mental untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Sasori menatap Tobi yang memunggunginya dengan tatapan tajam, lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

_'Hm, kita lihat siapa yang akan mendapatkan batu nista itu, Uchiha!'_

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

A/N : Holla minna! Maaf baru update fanfic ini :3 jujur saja saya masih kurang menguasai cerita bertema seperti ini. Tapi, saya akan berusaha tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini walau mungkin akan lama update. Semoga suka, terima kasih. /Lari riang bareng Neji/

* * *

Balasan review

arisu sashura : Iya, ini udah update.

Cherry-nyan : Makasih.

heni lusiana 39 : Oke, makasih.

tomaceri7810 : Haha, Siti Sa'adah XiuHan yang bener. Ini udah update, maaf lama. Ah ya buat jeruk pasti ada dong! Explicit mungkin.

Coretan Hikari : Makasih buat masukannya.

rei hanna : Makasih.

Miss. M : Ini udah update.

cherryl sasa : Yosh.

Hilaeira : Makasih semangatnya.

Guest (1) : Ini udah dilanjut.

natalyredcherry : Iya semua pertanyaanmu benar, tapi tenang saja alurnya akan berbeda ko.

rainy de : Siapa yaaa? Ayo tebak!

Eysha CherryBlossom : Hehe maaf ya udah buat kamu kecewa. Iya ini terinspirasi dari Inuyasha, ini udah update.

Guest (2) : Maaf jika bahasanya ancur, ini sudah saya perbaiki semoga bisa membuat anda nyaman saat membaca.

Uchiha Riri : Ini udah update.

Namikaze's Dark : Iya boleh, ini udah update maaf lama.

Hikari : Ini udah lanjut.

ichachan21 : Waah makasih, ini udah update.

Uchiha Salsa Dila : Hai pertanyaan kamu udah dijawab lewat PM ya.

hanazono yuri : Senpai nanya pair kan? Tentu saja SasuSaku selalu senpai Ini udah update.

yu : Makasih atas masukannya, ngga saya ngga kesinggung ko. Justru saya berterimakasih banyak karena kamu udah mau nyempetin ngoreksi fanfic pertamaku ini, ini udah update maaf ya updatenya lama.


End file.
